


my little piggy needed something new

by BigScaryDinos



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, First Time, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Fluff, Not a Love Story, Object Insertion, One Night Stands, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/pseuds/BigScaryDinos
Summary: Mallory should have been dead, she may have been happier if she was dead. She wouldn’t be here, scrubbing toilets and washing dishes and being looked down on by every god damn person left on this planet...But Coco couldn’t have it. Coco couldn’t live without her. It was always Coco.ORCoco has needs that no common hairbrush can fill any longer. So tells Mallory she needs help.





	my little piggy needed something new

“Mallory.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you busy right now?”

 

Part of her wanted to say no but a much bigger part of her wanted to say yes. She wanted to scream it. She was always busy. Her life was being busy so that she could wait on everyone hand and foot until she fell over and turned to dust and was swept away and into some kind of vent.

 

She was in the small separate room just off of Coco’s bedroom that _sort of_ served as her bedroom on occasion and a walk in closet otherwise.  She was currently on her knees trying without any success to scrub a rusty crimson stain from the floor. Coco had left her completely blood soaked underwear sitting stagnant on the floor for almost a week until she had asked Mallory why she didn’t feel the need to pick them up. As if she hadn’t covered them with layers of clothes and failed to mention it was her time of the month. As if Mallory was suppose to read minds and memorize Coco's schedule; which usually would start on the last Thursday of every month but here in this hole time didn't have the same meaning.  As if anything at all mattered, like Coco's period panties becoming a stalagmite.

 

“Am I ever really busy?” Was the best response she could come up with. Coco’s eye roll was audible even from a distance.

 

“Well I don’t know. Maybe if you worked when things happened and didn’t wait _forever_ to fix it…” She trailed on but Mallory ignored her.

 

Coco wasn’t evil, just terrible. She was like a misguided child who never knew any better - and Mallory had to admit that without Coco she wouldn’t be here. Scrubbing floors in a bunker, yes but also alive and that was the important bit. Mallory often acted as her own therapist in times of need. Pretended like everything was okay and weighted the pros and cons. You could be working or you could be dead. Who wants to be dead?  _Not me_ Mallory thought, trying to look on the bright side. It would work for a little while before she wished she was dust again.

 

“I don’t even think you’re listening to anything I have to say.” She huffed, the heavy sound of a body hitting the bed in frustration.

 

No, Mallory wasn’t really listening at all.

 

“What did you need Coco?” She asked, trying to be loud enough to hear from the seperated room, then giving up on the bucket of cold water and standing to walk into the bedroom.

 

Coco lay on the bed, knees bent with her feet on the floor and her layers and layers of fabric in a million different ruffles around her. Her eyes were unfocused on the ceiling above them.

 

“You know Mallory how hard it is to go from fucking every day to nothing? For years? For decades?”

 

“Has it been that long already?”  Mallory asked but Coco refused to bite, or just too stupid to understand the sarcasm.

 

“It feels like it. I miss feeling somebody, anybody.”

 

“What about Gallant?”

 

“He’s gay you bigot. I can’t fuck him, it’s unethical. And also illegal under the new Hipster.”

 

“Hipster?”

 

“You know, the one from Germany?”

 

“Hitler? You mean?”

 

“Whatever, Mallory. I don’t care but if I even try to get dicked down it wouldn’t fly. Not in here. What a wide selection, we have gay, gay, gay, and what? In a relationship already? We’re all celebrate here.”

 

“Celibate?”

 

“You can stop talking over me whenever you want to.” Mallory stood and stayed quiet. Coco’s eyes remained unfixed, without emotion just drilling into the air above them. “I hate this. I’ve had it up to here.” She never really bothered to point up to where. Mallory assumed someplace between her fake tits and empty head.

 

The air was still, Mallory was unsure if she should even attempt to re enter the monologue.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Okay? Okay? Do you understand that after a while your own hand gets boring. I can only fuck my hair brush so many times before it’s like being married for eight years.” Coco mock gagged as Mallory tried not to gag in earnest.

 

Hairbrush handle? Mallory looked over at the dressed and saw the one in question more than likely. Coco didn’t brush her own hair ever. She tried not to think about all the times she’d had to brush the blond’s hair when Gallant wasn’t available. She tried not to throw up in her mouth. It was a struggle.

 

“Well I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help.” Mallory filled what was expected into the script. She didn’t really want to help, if she had a cock she probably wouldn’t fuck Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt if the future of humanity depended on it. Yet something about what Mallory had just said clicked inside her thick skull. She sat bolt upright, all of her joints popping and cracking from the speed of the sudden motion.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

“I don’t see any smoke.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Mallory. You can help me. You basically owe me forever anyway.”  Mallory stood silent, waiting. She did owe Coco, but between cleaning her vomit, wiping her ass, touching her disgusting hair brushes - there was only so much that needed to be done to be repaid.

 

“What’s the idea?”

 

“Okay, so no fucking, right? Like penetration with a dick right?” Her eyebrows quirked up, her lips turned thin, stretched into a bizarre smile. “You’re not a guy. You don’t have a dick. They’ve never been upset that I finger myself, why would they be mad if you did.”

 

“If I fingered myself?”

 

“I can’t believe you wasted money on college. No dumb bitch. _You_ finger _me_.” Coco assisted in the illusion with her own hands, making some kind of weird sign and pointing to herself. "I mean it's not like they ever had to take my hair brush out back and shoot it." She smiled that big bizarre smile and bit her lip, giggling.

 

“Oh.” There was disgust, apprehension, a touch of fear. She didn’t want to do it because she didn’t want to be there, didn’t want to get that close to touch Coco at all in any way even slightly similar to finger fucking, but she also didn’t want to get caught. Didn’t want to die because of it. Didn't want any part of this plan even if she could compartmentalize the act into nothing more than a business transaction.

 

“Isn’t it a good idea? It’s foolproof.”

 

“I don’t know about that. I mean you’ve seen what happens to people who get caught….”

 

“They were all dick in vagina, Mallory. Does it look like either of us have a dick? God knows if I had one I’d fuck myself by now.”  Again with her eye roll. “Don’t worry I won’t do you so if one of us gets in trouble it’d be me. Right?” She wrinkled her nose and shrugged her shoulders.Her giggle permeated the air and wouldn't leave. They were being way to loud about somethingthat could get them both a bullet near the base of the skull.

 

“I...I…” Mallory didn’t have words, looked at her friend, her employer, sitting straight up on the edge of the bed. In a way she did owe her, always would. A life isn’t paid back in petty shit, no matter what the shit is. What harm would it do to just give into Coco like she always did. Mallory sighed. 

 

“Okay, okay. Where do you want me? I just want you to make it good and quick.” Coco was almost giddy, suddenly shaking her shoulders from side to side as she worked like a girl at her first prom. She twisted her hands up inside her miles and miles of gown and pulled up until it was all somewhere around her waist. Her bare legs spread on the edge of the bed with the slightest heather grey fabric peaking between them. She sighed with her face invisible through the gown and fell back onto the bed. “Mallory we don’t have all day and I’ve been waiting forever already.”

 

Mallory took the three quick steps to the bed before she could change her mind. A glance over her shoulder showed the door shut, nobody else around. If she thought too much about the danger in the situation she wouldn’t be able to do it, just run back to the Grey quarters with her tail tucked between her legs.

 

Her fingers, still cold and damp from her time in the closet touched the boney knees and grazed the thick thighs.

 

“Shit, that’s cold.” Coco’s voice sounded far away, muffled. It was a different person at a different time.  Mallory saw the edges of a tiny butterfly tattoo, colors faded  and hiding away under the cotton. She traced the lines of the elastic and tugged gently, pulling them down to mid thigh, then to the knees. Finally Mallory just slipped them off. If somebody were to come in Coco could just stand up and Mallory would kick them under the bed while her dress would fall back into place.

 

“Sorry.” The delayed response.

 

“Listen, take a picture, it lasts longer.”

 

Mallory held her breath, even the god damn apocalypse couldn’t stop Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt from keeping the sweetest little heart shaved into the fattest part of her mound. When mankind failed and died screaming in an atom bomb blast Coco would not go quietly into that cold night. Oh, no she would trim and wax just in case the fucking antichrist should show up looking for the next fertile womb.

 

“Gallant did that. Doesn’t he work wonders.”

 

This turn of events somehow didn’t shock Mallory at all, she sucked her index finger for a second feeling her breath heat her skin inside her mouth. It didn’t take much to slip it in, her finger much thinner than the brush sitting on the dresser behind her.

 

Mallory had never had much experience doing anything like this, hadn’t even done much to herself when she had the chance but imagined it would be nice to curl her finger upwards, against the soft tissue inside of the waiting hole.

 

There was a soft groan from somewhere towards the head of the bed. She continued, up and down, up and down in a slow steady motion before adding a pistoning motion to it.

 

Up, down, in, out. Again and again and again until it was an out of body experience. Mallory was fingering Coco in a bunker at the end of the world and if she was caught she would get her brains blown out of her head. Not a god damn thing was surreal about that. No sir. Felt herself begining to stray away from her mind, blanking and focused on the heat inside the body before her. That was all Coco was now, a body. It could be anyone at all.

 

“Okay.” She said softly to herself, removing her index. “Let’s get this over with.” She sucked three more fingers, middle and ring, and once they were soaked with her saliva she inserted two at a time. Index and middle comfortably finding all the right places. Coco reached down, her hands grabbing at her own skin, spreading her legs wider for easier entrance. She sighed and moaned and grabbed her own hair. She dragged her nails across Mallory's scalp. She left fat red welts on her own pale skin with the effort of containing herself.

 

Mallory scissored her fingers open and shut and felt intrusive thoughts creeping into her mind, an unwelcome guest causing an awkward threesome. She imagined her fingers were little knives, suddenly angry. Mallory should have been dead, she may have been happier if she was dead. No she would be happier dead. She wouldn’t be here, scrubbing toilets and washing dishes and being looked down on by every god damn person left on this planet. She should have returned to her mother and father and her family and died with them. Suffered and gave up and curled in on herself like a pill bug and died in her living room like everyone else in the world. But Coco couldn’t have it. Coco couldn’t live without her. It was _always_ Coco. She was like a defenseless baby and while it could inspire pity and sympathy right now it only inspired hatred and fury. Mallory was the mother who had had enough. The mother who wanted one second of peace and quiet.

 

She imagined she was cutting her open, from pussy to throat, sawing her in half and spilling her organs across the sheets. Her cries of ecstasy were agony. Her hands weren’t pulling Mallory in but pushing her away, struggling for her life with the only ounce of humanity and intelligence she had, the desire to live. But Mallory didn’t stop, she kept going. She ruined her body, ruined her mind.  She spit inside the wounds she made, she sucked the blood from her hands.

 

Three fingers in and she felt the stretch of the skin accommodating her, she forced them in and heard the sharp intake of breath. She imagined her entire fist was swallowed up by the gluttonous cunt and elbow deep into her intestines. Could imagine that this slippery soaking feeling was actually blood and bile and mucous drenching her skin, coating her with a shiny coat of fluids. Could imagine what her face would look like with a bullet hole between her eyes, ooey gooey brain matter drippling out while she forced her fingers to the hole she found. Felt the sharp sting of bone catching on her cuticles. Saw her stupid face and that last agonized expersion on her face while she died.

 

_No._

 

Mallory couldn’t do that, couldn’t hurt Coco like that. It would be like stomping on a puppy, an incredibly dumb and mean and useless puppy. But still it wouldn’t result in anything positive for anyone and would only make her the worse person. Like shaking a baby, Coco didn't know any better.

 

“Okay, okay, you can stop. Jesus, do you now know how to tell somebody’s fucking come already?” Coco has streaks of come down her legs, her pathetic pubic heart heart wilted under the sweat and strain. Mallory found her face misted over, she used her dry hand to rub her eyes as she pulled her fingers from Coco.

 

She sat up, pulling her dress back into place, pushing it down around her legs where it should be as she struggled to make her hair look reasonable. She shook her head and yawned once.

 

“Nothing like a good nap after a good fuck.” She stretched lazily and eyed Mallory. “Sorry, I’m not much of a cuddler.” She smiled her lopsided smile that seemed to be trademarked to those with a subpar IQ.  She pulled herself up so she herself was entirely on the bed. She yawned again as Mallory finally found her footing. She was still shaken from the bizarre thoughts that had taken root in her but she struggled not to show it. She figured she would go to the other Greys, see if anyone needed help cleaning around the Outpost. She needed a distraction, and this was after all just another business transaction. Nothing to make a big deal about.

 

As she neared the door she heard the softest whisper from the bed, her own name and it could have been fake. She turned all the same, one hand on the door, the other shoved deep into her own pocket until she could wash them off. Remove the smell and the evidence that anything had happened at all.

 

“Thank you, Mal.”  Coco said, half into her pillow. Her eyes were already shut and her mouth was halfway open.  Somehow this all made it seem worth it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you like all this stuff let me know! Also happy October <3 This thing would not get out of my head. Title is NIN...I mean obv...lol.


End file.
